Dan Young One shot
by EvaWantsACookie
Summary: This isn't a 11eyes one shot I just had to put it in a category.


You knew this would happen.  
It was just like waiting for it.  
Like counting every second, knowing this would come.  
But still, it slapped you in the face when you heard the news.  
The big news.  
He was getting married.  
You had loved him for years now, and still he couldn t see it.  
Was he really that oblivious.  
God, he slept with you when he was drunk.  
How could he not remember that.

~Flashback~

"I love you, just believe me."He said.  
It wasn't true, of course it wasn't true.  
He was drunk, for gods sake.  
"Your just saying this because you are drunk, Dan. Stop doing this."You said.  
Yeah, thats right. You were in love with Dan freaking Young. And he was telling you he loved you.  
"N-n-no. I love you _____! I really do. Just believe me." He stuttered, while he started to take his shirt of.  
"Dan, s-stop. Please. You dont love me." He kissed your neck. "I...Do...Love...You" He said between the kisses.  
"No, Dan. Please stop. Ple-" Dan interrupted you, placing his mouth on yours.  
You could taste the alcohol as his tongue entered your mouth.  
His hand slipped from your neck to the hem of your shirt.  
He expertly pulled your shirt off, not even bothering to interrupt the sloppy, yet passionate kiss.  
He tried to take of your bra.  
But he was to drunk to know what he was doing.  
He couldn t even take your bra off.  
"Take your bra off."  
Thats where you had your choice, you knew he wouldn't be able to take off your bra himself.  
So if you decided to not take your bra of, he wouldn't be able to do anything else then just leaving you be.  
But he knew how to convince you.  
"I love you ____, please believe me. I love you so much. Just give me a chance to prove it." "Dammit." You muttered under your breath, while you took your bra off.

~End flashback~

Dan had always been your best friend.  
Ever since he moved to Seattle.  
The morning after he "proved that he loved you" was the morning he met her.  
Her being Stehpanie Miller, your sisters best friend.  
You ran off when you woke up.  
Dan was still asleep.  
Of course you had to chicken out.  
If you faced him, and he realised what you two did, it would have butchered your friendship.  
How clich right?  
Well, love works that way.  
You figured that you would always only be his best friend.  
Nothing more, nothing less.  
Well, it could've been less, if you stayed that morning.  
Atleast, that is what you thought.  
"So, _____, what do you think?"Dan asked, as Steph showed you her ring.  
"Dan, this isn't what you want! Do you really want to get married? You are in a band, for christs sake!"You said.  
In your thoughts.  
"Wow, that is great! Im so happy for you guys!"Is what you actually said.  
"Thanks, _____! Im so happy you feel that way. I could never marry without your approval."Dan said.  
"If only you had any idea of how I think about your marraige..."You muttered.  
"Whats that?"  
"Nothing, hehe. But, uhh, I feel a little tired. I think Im going outside for some air. See you guys later!"  
"See ya!"  
How could he get married to Steph!? You kept thinking thoughts like that.  
You had no idea where you had to go.  
You didn't want to go home.  
You certainly didn't want to go to Dans house.  
So you gave your legs the mission to go to the park.  
Unlike a lot of people, you actually didn't like the park.  
This park was filled with all those clich families.  
You know, those happy families, picknicking togheter.  
Being all happy.  
You know, the families that make you wanna puke.  
Yeah, those love this park.  
No, you thought. Im not gonna stay here.  
So you walked off to the library.  
That place was just the perfect place to think.  
It was nice and quiet.  
Peacefull.  
You loved it there.  
You searched for a book, while your thoughts drifted off to that one night, again.  
Damn it,you thought.  
You finally found a good book.  
Next you searched for a good place to sit.  
You found a comfortable looking chair, so you placed your butt on it.  
Hours went by, without you even noticing the time.  
Reading kept your mind away from that night.  
`____!I knew you were hiding here."A voice said.  
You looked up, seeing David walking towards you.  
"Hey Dave. Whats up?"  
"Nothing, I have been looking for you! Why are you here?"David whispered, seeing as you were in a library.  
"I was reading, duhh."  
David rolled his eyes.  
"Why, you never liked to read books like that. Are you seriously reading The Da vinci code?"  
"Uhh, yeah." You said like it was tottaly normal.  
"God. What has gotten into you, woman?"  
You chuckled.  
"Dans marraige."You whispered quietly, but loud enough for David to hear.  
"Ahh, thats whats bugging you then. Dont worry about it. He's totally ready for it!"  
"Yeah...."

~One week Later~

"___, whats wrong. Why wont you talk to me?" Dan asked, demanding an awnser.  
"Im just busy, okay. I dont really have time to talk right now."  
"Well, make some freaking time! Your not going anywhere untill you confess why your avoiding me!"  
Dan got a hold of your wrist.  
"Im not avoiding you, Dan. Im busy, okay. Now let me go!"  
"No! Explain why your avoiding me!"  
Dans honest eyes searched for yours, not looking away when you finally looked at him.  
"____, please. Whats bothering you? Why dont you call me back when I leave messages?"  
Your hard eyes softened when you saw how worried he looked.  
You wanted to confess your feelings towards him.  
You really did, but it would just cause problems.  
"I-I just dont. I mean. Gee Dan. I just feel like Im not important to you anymore."You lied.  
"Ohh, ____, Your my best friend!"  
He pulled you into a hug. "Dont worry. Youll always be my ____-bear!"Dan said.  
Thats where you lost it. That stupid nickname.  
You started to cry.  
"_-___? Are you crying?"  
"Y-y-yes! Dan, Im sorry but I c-c-c-cant come to your wedding. Im out of town t-that w-w-week." You lied once again.  
"Wh-what? ____! What the fuck! Thats the biggest day of my life! What do you mean with Im out of town!"Dan shouted.  
"Can't you fucking see, Dan? Are you really that o-oblivios? Fuck, is it really t-t-that hard to f-freaking figure out?"  
"What are you talking about? What is hard to figure out. And why the hell am I oblivious?"  
"I love you! I fucking love you! Damn it Dan. The night before you met Steph we had sex! You were drunk!"  
"Wh-what?"  
"God damn it! Dan, I love you! That is why I cant come to your wedding! I LOVE YOU! But you dont love me back!  
wich I of course understand! Who the fuck would love me? Im just _____! Just your best friend!"  
"What are yo-"  
"Im leaving Dan. I cant do this. Im gonna live with my brother. Bye Dan. Have a nice wedding.  
And with that, you left dan forever. Atleast, thats what you thought.

~Two months later~

"___! You've got mail!"Your brother shouted from the front door.  
He walked past you, putting a baby pink envelope on your desk.  
You were caught of guard by the pink.  
"Huh...Hey Marc, who got a baby daughter?"You asked.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Nevermind."  
You opened the envelope suspicious.  
Finally it hit you.  
It was a wedding invitation.  
"Shit..."You muttered.  
You grew more suspicious, hoping the invitation wasn't from a certain Australian singer.  
You read the invitation.

You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Stephanie Danielle Miller and Daniel Young.(QM: I dont know Dans full name, sorry)  
On Saturday afternoon.  
April the 17th.  
At 3 o'clock.  
At Dawn Sun Aveneu sixty-six. (QM: I dont know if this is a real place, I live in Holland. Not in Seattle xD)  
Followed by a reception.  
~

"The bastard..."

~The wedding~

You, having a sick weird mind, decided to go to the wedding.  
Dan was still your best friend, or atleast you hoped so.  
Although when you woke up that morning, you knew it would be a bad idea.  
You ended up driving to the place anyway.  
You were wearing a white V-neck dress, with the slightest bit of make up on your face.  
You raced to D.S Avenue.  
You were already late.  
Somewhere deep inside of you you hoped that Dan would find out that marrying Stehp was wrong.  
But you knew that wouldn't happen.  
You parked in front of the big church where Dan was getting married.  
You saw his car.  
Someone had sprayed just married on the rear window of Dans car.  
You felt like crying, but you sucked it up.  
You walked into the church.  
The ceremony had already begun.  
You could hear the music playing.  
The piano player was lost in the music, or so it seemed.  
You quietly walked in.  
"Do you, Stephanie Danielle Miller, take Daniel Young as your beloved husband?" The priest asked.  
"I do."Stephanie said."  
"Do you, Daniel Young, take Stepha-"Thats where you tripped.  
"Shit."You muttered.  
Everyone turned to you, including Dan.  
A grin exploded on his face when he saw you.  
Speaking of facial expressions, Dan looked kind of unhappy before he had seen you.  
"Oh, Im terribly sorry. M-move one."You said, while a blush spread across your face.  
Your eyes met Dans.  
"____" He mouthed.  
The priest started to speek up again.  
But it didn't seem to matter.  
The only one you could see was Dan, and the only one he could see was you.  
"-Miller as your beloved wife?"  
Dan didn't respond, he just kept looking at you.  
"D-dan, do you take Stephanie Danielle Miller as your beloved wife?"The priest asked again.  
Dan still didn't awnser.  
His eyes were still locked with yours.  
"Dan?"Stephanie's voice cut trough.  
"Y-yes, sorry. What did you say?"Dan asked confused.  
"Do you take Stephanie Danielle Miller as your beloved wife?"  
Dan hesitated.  
"I.... I-uhh."  
"Dan?"Stephanie asked worried.  
Dan looked at you once again before awnsering.  
"No, I dont."  
Everyone in the church gasped, including you and the priest.  
"Wh-what?"Stephanie asked.  
Tears were already streaming down her cheeks.  
"Im sorry, Stephanie. I cant. It would be unfair. I love someone else."Dan said.  
Stephanie ran away, crying.  
You looked at Dan, still shocked.  
Dan began to walk over to you.  
"Daniel!"Daniels mother hissed.  
He ignored her.  
Everyone called for Dan as he walked past them, but his eyes were still looking at you.  
Freezing you on your spot.  
Finally Dan stood infront of you.  
You stood up.  
"D-Dan?"You asked.  
"I love you, too."  
And with that he kissed you.  
His kiss was filled with passion, lust.  
Lust for you.  
Nothing seemed to matter anymore.  
Dans kiss didn't need words to explain its meaning.  
It literally screamed: I LOVE YOU!  
His tongue carresed your bottom lip, asking entrance.  
You let him in.  
As much as this shocked you, you were enjoying it.  
Suddenly, people around you started to clap their hands.  
"Finally!"Someone shouted. It sounded a lot like David.  
You and Dan parted.  
"I love you, ____-bear. Be my reason to breath. And I know it sounds corny, but its the truth."


End file.
